


Love Affair

by eee_EEE_eee



Series: Fanfic challenge thingy [1]
Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Falling In Love, Fighting, Idk Daddy pig and kermit fall in love, Kermit the Frog - bar tender, M/M, Peppa Pig - Freeform, Peppa pig - mentioned, The Muppets - Freeform, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eee_EEE_eee/pseuds/eee_EEE_eee
Summary: Daddy pig and Mommy pig fight which ends up in Daddy pig at a bar where he meets Kermit the Bartender, Kermit calls Daddy pig an uber and gives him his number.
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Daddy pig
Series: Fanfic challenge thingy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135364
Kudos: 4





	Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work on a fanfic challange i did with my sister, ill post hers later. Sorry Its choppy since I wrote it in 50 mins soooo yeah.

“You mean nothing to me, you do nothing for this family. You dont even have a job all you do is stay home all day every day, i mean look at you!”

Mommy pig pushes him in his large stomach causing Daddy pig to stumble backwards.

“Look im sorry il-“ Daddy pig trys to say but gets cut off by his wifes booming words.

“No more sorrys, whats the point in apologizing if you do nothing about it.” She looks away from him. His heart bow thumping at an unsteady pace. He tries to reach out but she moves away from the contact.

“Dont expect to sleep in the same bed with me.” Mommy pig says coldly walking out the door to presumedly pick up Peppa and george from school.

-

Its cold, daddy pig misses the warmth that would lay on his side at night, yet jt was no longer there. 

He bearly fit on the small sofa, his body mass almost tumbling over its short length. He cant sleep like this. Daddy pig gets to his feet and walks to the car, not sure on his destination just, just wanting to leave this crule joke of a house for one night.

He drives for what feels like hours, looking out the window at all the sights he can see. His eyes land on a bar, hes never seen it before but damn, he could really go for a drink.

His hove slams on the brake making the car ubruptly park. With his hand in the door handle he steps out into the chill air of the night and promptly steps into the stale warm air of the bar.

It was full of druken animals loudly talking and griding on eachother, Daddy pig picks a spot to rest at far enough away from the others in the bar for him to be some what comfterbal. 

He remebers the first time he want to a bar, where he met the suposed love of his life. She was so nice to him back then, so young and so pretty. He misses when she would care for him when she wouldnt yell.

Mommy pig was crying and Daddy pig went to confert her, it ended up in the two sharing numbers. She looked so happ-

Daddy pig was pulled out of his thought by someone shaking him ligtly. Apon looking up he sees a green handsome frog behind the counter. The mans looking at him confused.

“Im, im sorry I zoned out could you repat what you said.” Daddy pig asked.

“Oh its no problem I just asked how you were, my names kermit by the way.” Kermit spoke holding his hand out for Daddy pig to shake.

His voice was tempting and suductive, his name ligered in his mind longer then it should have. He grabbed kermits fuzzy hand fermly shoke it

“Im Daddy pig.” He said quitly

“Welcome Daddy pig, say what would you like to drink.”

You he thought. God he was like a talk glass of steaming hot water and damn Daddy pig was thirsty.

“Your cheapist liquor please.”

“Coming right up” kermit said walking to grab him his drink. Daddy pig could have sworn he say kermit wink at him as he walked away.

-

“Leaving so soon.” Kermit asked looking disappointed.

“Im sorry i just have to go, i have work tomarrow.” Daddy pig lied glancing away from Kermit golden eyes.

“Why are you drinking on a work night?” Kermit asked still looking at him, but Daddy pig refused to meet his eyes.

“It was nice talking to you.” Daddy pig said ignoring the question and reaching for the keys in his pocket.

“Let me call you an uber.” Kermit blurted putting his hand on Daddy pigs arm that had the keys.

Daddy pig looked at him and shook his head as he watched kermit call an uber, he looked so beautiful under the light of the bar.

Time passed as he and kermit continue to talk about themselves, their jobs, their life’s, their passions and on and on. 

Kermits phone buzzed and he looked at it before looking at Daddy pig saying

“Looks like your Ubers here.”

Daddy pig was shocked how fast the time passed, be studied Kermits eyes and how they loving looked back at him. With a sigh Daddy pig stood up and thanked kermit walking to the exit.

“Wait.” Kermit called.

Daddy pig looked behind him and say kermit holding his hand out with a sliver of paper between his fuzzy green fingers. Daddy pig oppend the paper, it was kermit’s number.

He stared at the numbers, it felt so wrong to take it but he couldn’t stop himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh cool you read it, kudos are appreciated because they let me know if anyone actually read this.


End file.
